The Unfinished Prophecy
by RoxySurf
Summary: Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts is going by fast. But what will happen when Dudley gets admitted to Hogwarts, Hermoine gets sick, and Harry gets married. Will the Dursleys approve? CHAPTER FIVE NOW UP! PLEASE R&R!
1. The Letter

AE: Please R&R this is my first story. So tell me how you like it!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            It was a mild sticky morning on Privet Drive. Harry and the Dursley's were eating their breakfast of bacon and toast, when suddenly a brown barn owl swooped into       

Dudley's orange juice. " HARRY! THIS IS ALL YOUR DOING BOY. WHEN WE TOOK YOU INTO THIS HOUSE WE EXPECTED YOU TO KEEP YOUR ABNORMATLY TO YOURSELF!" Uncle Veron screamed with rage. Aunt Petunia nodded sternly looking at Harry. "He's got a letter." Dudley whimpered. Dudley tried to bend over far enough to reach the letter, which was quite hard because of his enormous weight. "Don't move boy." Uncle Veron yelled at Harry. "Father, it's addressed to me." Dudley said quietly. His Aunt and Uncle's face swiveled in his direction. "I didn't have anything to do with it." Harry pleaded. 

            Everyone was circled around Dudley as his fat trembling fingers opened the yellowish parchment. Dudley began to read out loud. "Dear Mr. Dudley Dursley, we are pleased to announce that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is your supply list and ticket for the Hogwarts Express at Platform 9 ¾. Please send to enclosed form by reply owl no later than August 20. Sincerely Professor McGonagall." Dudley read. The Dursley's were speechless. "But he can't come to Hogwarts, he is a Muggle." Harry said. "Your wrong." Aunt Petunia whispered. 

            Everyone turned around to look at her. "Ok dear. Tell me what you know. I demand to know this instant." Said Uncle Veron menacingly. "I. I. I." She couldn't find the words to express her knowledge. "I think I will go up to my room now." Dudley muttered. "YOU STAY RIGHT HERE SON. We are going to wait until your MOTHER gives us and explanation." Uncle Veron demanded. 

            Aunt Petunia took a deep breath and began. "It was a long time ago. When my sister and I were just kids. I was the same age as her as everyone already knows. We were twins and we both could never accept that. One day she got that wretched letter and went off to that wretched school. Over the summer before her 6th year, she had a lot of holiday homework. Part of her assignment was to pluck a hair from each of her family's heads and but them in a sealed glass. As far as she knew she was to analyze them and find out how much magic was in each of us. Our parents tested to be normal Muggles, but I had 10% magic in me. She did the test over and over with the same result. I guess they saw something in Dudley that made him look like a wizard."  "HE is not going to that freak school with Harry." Uncle Veron yelled. "I'm afraid he'll have to. Once they want him to attend they are going to persist until he actually does." Aunt Petunia said scornfully. "I'll fill out the form and return the owl." Harry suggested. "You do that boy and you better not hurt my son while he's there." Uncle Veron said icily. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I hoped you liked it and I will have Chapter Two done soon!


	2. Going to Diagon Alley

AE: Please R&R. This is my first story so don't kill me if its bad.

AE: All the charters belong to JK Rowling and her publishers and stuff. So I am not copywriting.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Where is that place where you buy all that hocus pocus crap?" Uncle Veron asked. "You mean Diagon Alley?" Harry replied. "Yes, that's the place." Uncle Veron muttered. "Dudley, come here son. That's the ticket. Number A5. NOW!" Uncle Veron yelled. Suddenly Dudley had Harry in a headlock. "Now where is it." "Is what?" "Don't be cute with me boy. Where is it." "I don't know what you're talking about." "Where is Diagon Alley?" "Oh that. Well you have to go to London and. Wait why do you want to know." "So I can take Dudley there so he can get his school supplies." "Fine I'll show you if we go my way." "Deal." Said Uncle Veron quickly.

            "Where did Harry go Dad?" "I don't know but we will find out soon enough." In the meantime Harry had raced upstairs and threw open his trunk. He grinned devilishly. He had the perfect idea. He picked up a little clay pot full of a mysterious sparkly powder and raced downstairs. Now that he was 16 he was allowed to use magic in the Muggle world. Harry walked up to the fireplace and muttered, "Incendio." Magical flames burst from the hearth. 

            "This is called Floo Powder." Harry explained. "You take a handful and throw it into the fire like so." Harry threw the powder into the fire and watched the flames turn from fiery orange to mellow green. "Aunt Petunia go into the fire." Harry instructed. "Won't it burn me?" She cried. Harry laughed. "Nope just step into the fire and yell "Diagon Alley" at the top of your lungs. You will go strait to Diagon Alley. But, mind you, when you get there, please don't wander around. Stay in right by the grate and don't move." "Ok, but I will kill you if I burn." "But if you burn how will you kill me?" Harry taunted.

            Aunt Petunia took a deep breath and walked into the green flames. "It feels warm like somebody gently tickling me. I love it!" Aunt Petunia exclaimed. "No say Diagon Alley loudly and clearly." "Ok." Petunia took another deep breath and said. "Diagon Alley." With a loud whoosh she was gone. 

"Dudley you next and stay next to your mother. Oh yeah take some Floo Powder." Harry whispered into Dudley's ear.  Dudley reached into the pot and took a small handful of the Floo Powder. "Diagon Alley." With a loud whoosh he was gone as well. 

"They better be ok or you will be my lunch. Comprende. Capish." Uncle Veron snapped. "They will be ok. Just chill. Don't move around or I will find you and curse you. Make sure you wait for me because you will be in MY world and it is completely different than YOUR world." Harry said quickly. Harry gestured to the Floo Powder and Uncle Veron took a handful of it, walked into the flames and yelled, "Diagon Alley." With a loud whoosh he was gone. 

"Finally!" Harry exclaimed. He took a handful of Floo Powder from the pot, walked into the flames and yelled, "Diagon Alley!" With a loud whoosh he was spinning. Tucking his arms in tightly and watching the familiar green flames swirl around him. After about 30 seconds the flames spun slower and slower until they stopped at the entrance of Diagon Alley. As Harry stepped out of the grate, he saw Uncle Veron, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley standing outside the grate waiting for him to come out looking menacing. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I hope you liked it. Did I keep leave you in suspense. I know it sounds kind of corny right now but the plot is just developing so bear with me for the next few chapters. 


	3. Diagon Alley

Sorry to keep you wondering so long. But I had a bunch of homework.

Please R&R 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Boy! You nearly got us all killed. I have the notion to beat you to a pulp right here, right now." Uncle Veron snarled. Harry could hardly stifle a laugh. "I don't think that would be a good idea. You see all these people. They ALL know me and if they see you mistreating me, they will kill you right now." Harry said. Uncle Veron who had been trying to interrupt Harry fell silent at this remark. 

As Harry took a quick glance around, he noticed he was in the miniature pup of The Leakey Cauldron. Harry walked briskly to the wooden wall next to the bar and motioned the Dursley's to follow. "Stay with me and don't go wandering off like a mad muggle. Act natural like you are a wizard and follow me." Harry whispered. 

Harry pulled out his wand and tapped the special brick three times. The Dursley's stood in awe as the gateway opened to Diagon Alley. Harry led the way as the Dursley's followed him like lost puppies in the rain. Harry scanned the alley looking for his friends as he pushed his way through the crowd to Grinngots. When they reached the magnificent structure, Harry stopped and turned facing the Dursley's. 

Goblins are in charge of the bank so don't take what doesn't belong to you. Understood?"  The Dursley's too speechless for words merely nodded. Harry led his Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin up to the counter. "My _parents_ need to exchange some muggle money into galleons." Harry said to the goblin. Uncle Veron gave the goblin $500.00 still gaping. The goblin gave Harry 500 galleons back and a receipt. 

"HARRY!" "DUMBLEDORE!" Harry yelled running over to the headmaster. "I see this is your Aunt and Uncle." Dumbledore murmured.  "I was hoping I could talk to them outside that scrumptious looking ice cream parlor." He added. Harry steered the Dursley's into Dumbledore, and whisked them outside quickly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 10 Minutes Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "I guess why you are wondering why I choose your son to become a wizard at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore explained. "Yes, I think we _all _would want to know why _you _choose my son for your school of hocus pocus. "Well your son Dudley has some magic running in his veins. Your sister was a very powerful witch. As her sister, you have some of her blood. That blood was passed down to Dudley. His magical blood didn't show up until now. Why. Well I don't know. Dudley must attend Hogwarts. It is his destiny." Dumbledore said. 

"Fine. He can go to that school, ONLY if he comes home for all holidays." Uncle Veron snapped. "Deal. I expect him on the Hogwarts express on Platform 9 ¾ on September 1. Good day." Dumbledore apperated, which left the Dursley's speechless again. 

            Harry first took Dudley to Floris and Blotts. There he helped Dudley find all his spell books. Harry even helped him count the money. The next stop was Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. Madame Alexis helped Dudley with his robes while Aunt Petunia fussed over the material. There Harry pulled Uncle Veron aside. "Why are you letting Dudley go to Hogwarts? You always said you hated magic. Why?" Harry asked. "Well. Well. Well. *** sigh * **I guess I was always a little jealous of you and how you always got to have more experiences than Dudley. I just want him to have and equal chance in life. Just like you had." Uncle Veron stammered. 

            Harry took Dudley to all the other stores. Last, he went to the wand shop. "Hello Mr. Potter and Mr. Dursley." Said Mr. Olivander. "Please hold out your wand arm." Mr. Olivander began taking a billion measurements and like he did with Harry, pulled out many different wands. After about 20 minutes, Dudley finally found his perfect wand. Dragon Heartstring. 20 inches. Oak. For a while, Dudley just looked at it with amazement. 

            As Harry and the Dursley's walked back toward the Leaky Cauldron, Harry passed the Quiddich shop. With a sudden pang he remembered about Sirrus. How could he have forgotten about him like that? Harry hit his head a few times and walked away feeling extremely guilty. 

            Harry reached into his bag and pulled out his Floo Powder. As everyone helped themselves to a handful, he realized there was one week until September 1st. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  

Did you like it? I hope you did. I will have chapter 4 up soon. I promise. I hope you will R&R. Thanks!

-RoxySurf


	4. To the Hogwarts Express

Please R&R! I hope you like it so far. It is kind of weird now but it will get better I promise!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

            Harry and the Dursley's were back at Privet Drive. It had been a magical day and everyone was drinking up all the details. Everyone was getting sleepy except Dudley. He was alert and lost in his own thoughts. How could he go to Hogwarts when Harry was in his 6th year? He is just as old as Harry so why now? Dudley fell asleep still wondering.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Two Weeks Later!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tomorrow Harry and Dudley were going to Hogwarts. Those past two weeks went by with Dudley, Uncle Veron, and Aunt Petunia constantly bombarding him with questions about Hogwarts. Harry couldn't wait to be back at the castle while Dudley was fretting about Hogwarts and magic. Both of their trunks were packed and loaded into Uncle Veron's company car. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The Next Morning*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Harry woke up to yelling in the kitchen. Dudley was in his Hogwarts robes walking around with his wand in his hand. "DUDLEY! PUT THAT _THING_ AWAY THIS INSTANT!" Uncle Veron yelled. Harry walked up to Dudley and tapped him on the shoulder. "Dudley, you need too put on some muggle clothes and put your wand away right now before you get expelled from Hogwarts and thrown into Azcaban." Harry whispered in his massive ear. "Ok Harry. You are the expert." Said Dudley. While he was talking Harry was about to throw up watching his six chins wobble dangerously under his lip. 

            Twenty minutes latter, they were all in the car headed to London to catch the Hogwarts Express at 11:00. The car was completely silent with nobody saying a word. The closer to London they got, the more Dudley fidgeted and Aunt Petunia blew her nose. Harry on the other hand was excited and ready to see Hermoine and Ron again. He was ready for the comforts of the Gryffindor Tower. 

            It was 20 till 11. Harry, Dudley, Uncle Veron, and Aunt Petunia were standing between platform 9 and platform 10. "Dudley, you see that pillar right there." "Yes." "Walk into it." "Why?" "So you can catch the Hogwarts Express." "But its solid brick." Harry laughed at Dudley's last comment. "You have to do it. It is easy I will go right after you." Harry spoke. "Oh yeah. You say your goodbyes here. Normal muggles like your parents won't be able to get into the platform." Harry added. 

            Harry watched as Dudley hugged his Mom and Dad bye and walked with Harry to the barrier. "Just run at the barrier and you will know when you go threw." Harry said. Dudley nodded and ran as fast as he could at the barrier. Dudley's run was more like a waddle and it was quite comical to watch. 

            With the blink of and eye Dudley was gone and at Platform 9 ¾. Harry followed and saw himself standing next to the scarlet train. But where was Dudley? With a sick feeling in his stomach he turned around to see Dudley, Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy hoisting his trunk into their compartment. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I know it was short but please forgive me. I couldn't really think of anything else so I guess I will try to have Chapter 5 up soon. Maybe tomorrow or something. Please R&R. Instructive criticism, helpful comments, praise, or anything else you want to say or add in your review. THANKS! 

-RoxySurf 


	5. Hogwarts

Please R&R. I hope you like it so far. I still have a lot of work to do. I hope to make this story go through his whole year unless I get sick of it. But PLEASE R&R and add me to your favorite authors page!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            With a feeling of dread, Harry realized what had just happened. Dudley was now friends with Malfoy and he would be screwed for the rest of the year. Harry climbed into a compartment to wait for Ron and Hermione. The train wouldn't leave for another ten minutes so he was free to practice spells or hang out. 

            "Harry!" Harry spun around and saw Ron and Hermione running toward him. Harry helped them pull their trunks into the compartment, then collapsed into seats to archive their summer. "Harry _what is _your cousin doing on the Hogwarts Express with Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle?" Hermione asked. "It's a _long_ story." Harry said. "TELL US!" Hermione and Ron coursed. 

            "Well Dudley got accepted into Hogwarts. He got a letter this summer saying that he was going to come. Then Dumbledore showed up and basically said that Dudley _had _to go to Hogwarts. And get this. My uncle _wanted_ Dudley to come." Harry muttered very quickly. There was a pause. "But _why_ would Dumbledore _want_ Dudley to come to Hogwarts?" Ron asked. "Dumbledore has his reasons I guess." Harry said. The threesome fell silent.

            "My, my, my. Isn't it Potty, the Weasel, and the Mudblood. You never told me your cousin was coming to Hogwarts Potter. I guess he just beat you into not telling. Geezz Mudblood, your blood is just getting darker. They should snap your wand in half and let you back to your own people Granger. Oh Mr. Weasel, I hope your mother is doing well. She is probably going to explode if she gains any more weight." Malfoy taunted. Crabbe, Goyle, and Dudley snickered stupidly. Dudley was already part of the gang. He fitted in all right. Big and stupid. Malfoy turned around, beckoned to his fellow goons, and slammed the compartment door behind him. 

            "This year is going to be awful with them all. I bet my wand Dudley will either be in Hufflepuff or Slytherin." Ron mumbled.

            "Anything off the cart dears?" said the plump witch pushing the sweets cart. "Yes we would like six of everything please." Said Harry. "That will be three galleons." Harry picked up three galleons out of his bag and gave them to the witch. 

            "How is Fred and George?" Hermione asked. "Well their joke shop is going really well. They even have two stores now. One in Diagon Alley and one in Hogmaside." Ron answered. "That's GREAT!" said Harry. 

            "I can't wait to get back to the castle." Muttered Harry. "Same here." Replied Ron. They ate the rest of their sweets absorbed in their own thoughts as the Hogwarts Express slowed to a stop. 

            "Firs' Years! Over here!" Yelled Hagrid. Harry, Ron, and Hermione smiled at the words of their friend. It was a clear night with a big bright moon and the stars shimmering like diamonds. It felt so good to be back at Hogwarts. 

            Harry found Neville and they climbed into the horseless carriage that took them up to the castle. Neville chattered on and on until he was finally out of breath when they reached the castle. 

            The 6th years were greeted with Peeves floating on top of the banister grinning evilly and the students. "Ready to fill your brain?" Peeves asked. "Not really said a 3rd year who just walked into the castle. "GOOD!" yelled Peeves. As he screamed, he swooped down and blew through the boy's ear until he waddled off to Madame Pomphrey to get a headache cure. "Anyone else?" Peeves asked. Nobody answered.

            The enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall was beautiful tonight. Ron didn't enjoy the beauty; he just watched the plates like he was expecting them to fill up automatically with scrumptious food. The first years stumbled in looking extremely nervous. Dudley was at the end waddling down to the golden platform where a patched hat stood on a rickety stool. "It is time for the sorting to begin." Chirped Professor McGonagall. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

HA HA HA! I left you in suspense again. Please R&R. Chapter 6 will come out soon. 


End file.
